Ella
by banshee87
Summary: ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la persona que había logrado alejarlo de su lado? DRAMIONE!


¡Hola! Bien, de nuevo he caído en este lado del Fandom y no he podido evitar escribir algo de esta parejita, aunque muy feliz no es xDDD Como ya saben, el Drarry es lo más para mí, pero me ha llegado esta historia como un flechazo a la mente y quise compartirla con todas!

Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y no saco ni un centavo por esta historia.

* * *

**Ella.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, checando su camisa en busca de ese _algo_. Siempre estaba esa huella, esa marca que significaba que su amor pasaba tiempo en unos brazos que no eran los de ella. La inconfundible señal que le robaba el sueño día tras día desde que encontró es cabello en su camisa. Primero pensó que era algo normal puesto que él era un importante hombre de negocios que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con clientes y tal vez en un abrazo se coló entre su ropa.

Pero cuando en la mayoría de sus trajes empezó estar el mismo mechón de cabello, supo que algo estaba mal, más cerró los ojos y no quiso pensar en nada más. Draco era el mismo de siempre, atento y amoroso esposo, excelente padre y buen amigo. Nada cambiaba, ni siquiera en la intimidad. No podía ser lo que ella pensaba, era estúpido, él la amaba, se lo decía cada día.

Y aunque negó en su mente lo que sospechó, empezó a estar más alerta de cada cosa que hacía, cada cosa que hablaba. En su corazón no podía aplacar esas terribles sospechas que en su imaginación sí conseguía evadir.

Y de repente apareció ese perfume. Ese olor dulzón y suave muy diferente al aroma frutal que ella utilizaba diariamente; inconfundible perfume de mujer que inundaba sus fosas nasales en cuanto se acercaba la camisa a su rostro. Aroma que iba a estar impregnado en su memoria para siempre como lo estaba de la camisa. Aroma que desmoronaba su negación, pues era la prueba irrefutable de su engaño, de su traición.

Curioso fue a partir de ahí, pues mientras Draco dormía plácidamente, Hermione dejó de hacerlo. Noches de insomnio viéndolo a él. Tratando de imaginarse _a ella_. Llorando silenciosamente, por el dolor de saber que estaba en su cama, pero sus sueños eran _de ella_, _la otra_. Rival de amores a la que no le conocía ni siquiera el rostro ni el nombre. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la persona que había logrado alejarlo de su lado? ¿A quién reclamarle su frustración y dolor?

Entonces trató de cambiar, por él, por ella, por el bien de los dos. Cada día se arreglaba y maquillaba para él. Usaba su mejor perfume, trataba de cocinar –aunque nunca se le dio la cocina- sus alimentos favoritos. Era una Hermione más hermosa, más calmada, más amorosa… _más falsa._ Pero nada le importaba pues lo hacía por él, por ese hombre que la puso por encima de las críticas de las familias sangre pura de sociedad, el hombre que a pesar de la negación de sus padres la desposó, _ese hombre sin el cual ya no podría vivir._

Pero nada cambió. Draco llegaba a casa feliz y con los ojos brillantes como siempre lo había hecho desde que se enlazaron, brillo que ella estaba segura ya no era por ella, por su mujer, por el amor de su vida; ahora era por la otra, porque llegó de pasar un rato _con ella_, porque estuvo en sus brazos y le dio esa pasión que estaba reservada para ella, para Hermione. Depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, un beso vacío de esos hermosos labios que tocaron antes los _de ella_, beso muy diferente al que le acaba de dar a ella, su esposa. Subía a jugar con el pequeño Scorpius, mientras ella lo veía alejarse.

Y por algunas noches, cuando hacían el amor, a pesar de que era el mismo Draco amoroso y pasional de siempre, ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero su mundo estaba con la otra, _con ella._ Entonces, lo abrazaba y lo besaba para que pensara en ella y solo en ella; lo rasguñaba para que fuera consciente de quien era la mujer con la que estaba. Gemía delicadamente en su oído para que solo imaginara su voz y no la _de ella_. Y cuando llegaban al éxtasis, momento en donde se pierden los sentidos y la pasión llega a su punto culminante, gritaba su nombre, para que él se diera cuenta que ella, a pesar de los años, lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Entonces lo detectó, ese perfume, maldito olor que la atormentaba como nada lo había hecho jamás en su vida. Fragancia maldita, que se burlaba de ella al aparecer en cada una de sus camisas, que la acompañaba en su mente a cualquier lugar. Porque era _de ella_, de la otra. Mujer sin rostro que desbarataba su matrimonio y estaba acabando con su vida, mientras ella era feliz con la suya.

Y tomó una decisión.

_._._._

Draco se levantó temprano, extrañado de no sentir el calor de Hermione en la habitación. Se levantó pesadamente y bajo con cuidado, no quería levantar a su pequeño campeón. Solo él y Hermione sabían lo llorón que se ponía cuando no dormía bien.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea, con la mirada fija en el fuego, pensativa. Se acercó hasta sentarse en el sillón sin hablar, viendo a su esposa.

-Voy a extrañar esto Draco.

Draco confundido preguntó. -¿Qué extrañaras, Hermione?

Hermione se volteó hasta quedar frente a él y le tomó las manos suavemente.

-Esta casa, es tan tranquila, la escogí por lo mismo ¿Te acuerdas? Extrañare levantarme y cocinar los panqueques que le encantan a Scorpius. Extrañare que sea tu rostro lo primero que vea por el día. Extrañare mi vida a tu lado. Te extrañare a ti.

Draco trató de soltarse, exaltado y abrió la boca.

-No Draco, no hay necesidad- Dijo Hermione, soltando sus manos.

-Lo sabes- susurró Draco, bajando la cabeza.

Era inútil seguir ocultando lo que ella ya había descubierto; su esposa después de todo, era la mujer más inteligente que conocía. Y aún así, bajó la cabeza con la vergüenza de haber fallado. Porque podía ver en sus ojos la decepción y la tristeza tan profunda que él había causado. Por su inmadurez y por su lujuria. Él, el hombre que prometió un día no sufriría y que la haría feliz para siempre, estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Sí, lo sé, lo supe desde hace tiempo y no quise decirte nada porque te amo- tomó su cara y besó sus labios suavemente- y por lo que lo haré por siempre, pero ya no puedo más. Tienes que decidir con quién vas a quedarte. Si conmigo o si te vas a ir con ella.

Soltó su rostro y se volteó mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Lo oyó subir y aunque tuvo el impulso de seguirlo no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí parada, llorando lo que no había llorado en meses, ese sentimiento que ya no podía ni quería esconder más. Lo sintió bajar y para su dolor, lo escuchó abrir la puerta e irse.

El ya había tomado su decisión.

* * *

Listo! Bueno, advertí que esta historia no sería con final feliz :( Pero quién sabe, probablemente le haga una continuación :D Porque la verdad no me gustan las historias con final triste xD

Hasta la próxima!

B.


End file.
